Spitfire
by Ohnann
Summary: Mobbing: what prefects and quidditch team captains are there to prevent.


****

****

**Spitfire **

**by Ohnann (ohnannyahoo.co.uk)**

****

****

**

* * *

**  
"You're not so tough without your wand, Potter..." The hoarse voice which rung in his ears didn't fit the slender, blond Slytherin girl, even if James clearly could see, that it belonged to her. The curve of her nose pointed towards the grey sky, but her light eyes were fastened on him, glittering with unmistakable delight.  
  
The situation was so odd, that James couldn't form a coherent retort, no matter how much he wanted to. It was not every day a group of Slytherin girls crowded him out on the quidditch field.  
  
"Aw, he's speechless. How pleasant." The girl purred, batting her eyes at him. "Too bad, Moore. Not even your gallant team captain will be there for you."  
  
James made a move, but instantly faced six wands, all aimed at various parts of his anatomy. The blond girl, a sixth year called Callisto, weighed James's wand in her right hand, smiling sweetly. "You'll get it back when we're done."  
  
Since her wand was pointed straight at his chest, James had to settle for a scowl.  
  
The primary target of the group was a little scrawny second year, Sarah Moore, whom James had given private lessons to, ever since he'd seen her smack a rampant chocolate frog through half the library with her older brother's copy of Unfogging the Future. She'd make an excellent Beater, if she just got over her uncertainty.  
  
They'd been alone out there, since Sarah easily got nervous around the rest of the team. As her captain, he knew he would have to try and defend her, when the Slytherin gang drew near. Apparently, he didn't do all that well. He'd barely reached for his wand before it flew out of reach, and into the ashen hand of the blond leader.  
  
"You have a brother in Ravenclaw," Callisto said, and her eyes skipped from James's unruly hair to the young girl, who morosely had sunk down on the hard ground next to her bat, and placed her arms around her scraggy knees.  
  
"Shouldn't you take that up with him?" James asked, but was ignored.  
  
"He used to date Christine here, but suddenly dumped her last week. Why?"  
  
James rolled his eyes. Was that all? Girls.  
  
"He's got a new girlfriend." Sarah murmured. "In Hufflepuff. She's kind, and smart, and pretty. He likes her better and will never go out with you again!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!" Callisto brought the hand with James's wand to her throat, as if she couldn't breathe. "A smart, pretty girl in Hufflepuff!"  
  
A dark-haired girl, who had to be Christine, pursed her mouth up and snorted audibly.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!" James put in, expecting a terrible measure for having spoken. But there was none.  
  
"You don't understand, Moore. Christine doesn't want him back... She wants to give back. No one dumps a Slytherin girl like that without a very good reason."  
  
"Except Slytherin boys, who usually are the only ones dumb enough to date Slytherin girls..." James said, making sure that they all could hear him. "I must say, that Sarah's brother seems like someone who has been lost, but finally come to his senses."  
  
The girls had ignored him before, but now, he'd apparently stepped over a line. He'd barely become silent, when two spells hit him. A deep gash tore one of his cheeks up, and at the same time, his mouth was clamped shut; an almost unbearable pressure made his teeth screech, the muscles in his jaw quiver.  
  
Callisto left James to suffer, and hurried over to Sarah, piling herself up, wand raised. "I wonder what it will take to make your brother give Christie a heartfelt apology... Rabbit's ears, house elf's eyes, tentacles, perhaps..." She eyed the girl, as if she sized the little body up. She scrutinized the girl hungrily, and didn't even bother to look around.  
  
James was there in two strides, blood streaming down his cheek. Not a single one of the girls attempted to stop him; it was as if they had expected him to do it, and now they were eager to see how his confrontation with Callisto would turn out.  
  
Callisto looked up at him. Laughter was evident in her voice, as she eyed the open wound, the working muscles in his jaw. "Oh, Potter. I wondered when you would try to stop me. Here's your chance. Come on... Give me a box on the ear!"  
  
She challenged him, and a part of him wanted to do it, but when it came to it, he shook his head slowly.  
  
"Oh, that's right... Gryffindor boys don't hit girls." When Callisto laughed, the husky voice made her sound like an old woman. After one last, belittling look at James, she turned to Sarah again; ready to take her little demonstration of power to the next level.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
For a moment, James thought that he'd gotten the ability to speak back, since that was just what he wanted to scream. When he understood that that couldn't be the case, he whirled around with the rest. Even Sarah brought her tearful gaze up from the fabric of her robe.  
  
"Evans!" Callisto spat, eyes widening. Soon, a lazy smile appeared on her thin lips. "Tell me, Potter... Do Gryffindor boys defend their girls?"  
  
Before Lily could react, Callisto had smacked her, right across the left cheekbone.  
  
"Don't move, James." Lily said slowly, when he cringed. Eyes narrowing, she put her wand back inside her robe.  
  
No one really understood what would happen next, but it was over in the blink of an eye. Lily had drawn her right hand back, formed it into a fist, and planted it right on Callisto's chin.  
  
Callisto's hands opened when her head was thrown back by the force of the punch, and both her own and James's wands fell to the ground. Quickly, James dropped to his knees and got hold of his.  
  
The blond bully stumbled backwards, until she tripped over James's foot. Lily had brought out her wand again, and backed slowly towards her fellow Gryffindor fifth year, who still was on the ground. The other five girls stared at them, but their wands remained motionless.  
  
"I saw McGonagall on my way out." Lily suddenly announced. James admired the calm in her voice. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's headed here."  
  
The Slytherin girls, including Callisto, who put her wand inside her robe with fumbling fingers, hurried away without additional trouble. Callisto lagged behind immediately, both hands pressed against her chin.  
  
"Thank you, Lily!" Sarah said with a delicate voice, one that fit her perfectly.  
  
Lily smiled, and pointed towards her emblem. "I'm a prefect. This is what I'm here for."  
  
"Where did you learn to fight?" The little girl was in awe.  
  
Lily shrugged. "A couple of boys on my parents' street liked to torment younger children when I grew up. Should we get back to the castle?"  
  
Sarah nodded, and bent down to collect her things.  
  
Lily looked at James, her remarkable eyes boring into him. "And you should pay a visit to madam Pomfrey."  
  
James nodded. A crisp whiff of wind ruffled his hair, and for once, James tried to smooth it down, since Lily seemed to prefer that.  
  
Alongside Lily's left cheekbone, a flaming red mark was clearly visible. Without thinking, James placed a cold hand on the sore spot. It felt warm under his fingers. Her eyes continued to bore into him, and he stared back, trying to read her expression.  
  
A second later, Lily turned away quickly. She pushed her hair forward, making it cover the cheek, which seemed even redder than it had been before. Flushed, somehow. Offering Sarah her hand, they made their way back to the castle, leaving James alone.  
  
He remained there, like frozen, his own cheek and jaw aching. He wondered if Lily liked him better when he didn't speak. When he reached up to push the hair out of his eyes for the second time, the tips of his fingers were still warm.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
